


Sisters

by harrytopsok



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Angst, Anorexia, Bulimia, Drabble, Eating Disorder, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Sad Louis, Self Harm, gay relationship, its pretty bad sorry, larry angst, larry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrytopsok/pseuds/harrytopsok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis lies and Harry loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago wow

Louis pulled at the fat on his stomach. Then his thighs. Then his calves. Them arms. Them back to his stomach. 

Fat fat fatfatfatfatfatfatfatfatFAT. Louis was fat. 

He didn't have dinner that night. 

His food supply grew moldy. He didn't eat and if he was forced to so he could stop shaking he threw it up. 

One year. Two years. Three years. Anorexic and Bulimia. 

He said he had two sisters. Ana and Mia. They kept him happy (sorta) and encouraged him when he 'dieted.'

Then he made a friend. Sweet Harry Styles. 

Harry would smile at Louis and visit him. Louis wouldn't let him come over for eating, nor would he allow Harry in his kitchen or fridge. Harry would see the empty cupboards and see the small bag of carrots in the back of his fridge for when Louis absolutely needed to eat. Nasty things.

Louis didn't let Harry hug him. He was far too fat to be touched. He had fat rolls and fat hung off him. Disgusting. 

Harry broke the rules. He hugged Louis. "Whoa mate, you're tiny! And freezing... Do you have any tea I can make to warm you up?" 

Before he let Louis enter he walked into the kitchen. Dust and spiderwebs coated the surfaces except for around the sink and one cup. "Don't cook much?" 

Louis let out a nervous chuckle. "Nah, I like having a house. I'd burn the place down if I tried cooking. I eat out a lot."

Harry glanced at the lying boy. "You really can't cook?"

"Nope! My sisters tried to teach me but I only broke the stove..."

"Ana and Mia right?" Harry asked innocently. 

"Yeah. They live in Doncaster but we talk all the time. I think they're on a trip or something now or about to go..."

Harry nodded before pulling open the fridge. Louis froze. 

"W-wow. You really don't have anything. What if you can't eat out?"

'I DON'T EAT OUT. I DON'T EAT AT ALL!' He wanted to scream, but shrugged instead. 

"I haven't had a time like that. All three meals! Just a lot more. Cheaper and safer for me." 

"Lies," Harry said softly before repeating louder. "LIES. How often do you eat?"

"Every day?" Louis thanked god he took acting class. 

Too late. It was all beginning to click in Harry's mind. 

"I can never take you out to eat, you never let me in here, baggy clothing, tiny, Ana and Mia are what some people call anorexia and bulimia... Lift your shirt Lou." Harry demanded. 

"No."

Harry did it for him. "Good god you look unhealthy."

"Unhealthily fat." Louis opposed.

Harry stormed out.

Louis stood defiant and pulled his shirt back onto his weak body. 

He kept a straight face until he reached his bed. He broke down into his pillow. 

"I'm so fat I scare people off I know why mum and Lottie and Fizz and the twins left I know why dad kicked me out I know why I'm bullied I know why Zayn and Liam and Niall left I know why Josh and Nick and Eli hit me and now I know why Harry left I'm too fat and stupid and ugly and worthless and unloved and annoying and clingy I know why they all hate me I should just die here."

"Please don't die..." he heard a sad voice say from the doorway. 

"Leave me alone Harry," Louis spat. 

Harry just moved closer. He climbed into the bed and pulled Louis closer. "Louis, you're not fat. You're skin and boned and you need to gain weight or you'll just topple over and die one day and leave me alone in this world."

Louis stayed silent. 

Harry made his way through. Nobody knew what he did that night, but the next day the two went to the grocery store hand in hand and bought a boat load of light foods. Crackers, soup, broth, milk, yogurt, jello, eggs. 

Louis did start to gain weight. He worked out until he couldn't anymore, and he looked better in only three months. By the next year, he could eat three meals a day. 

By the next, he was able to have more than one slice of wedding cake at his and Harry's wedding.


End file.
